


Perdizione e redenzione

by DonnieTZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Ficlet Collection, Love, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: Raccolta di brevi fic nate su prompt di personcine belle e carine.---Cas si muove appena. Dean scruta la sua sagoma nell'oscurità, sente il frusciare degli abiti, e poi se lo ritrova stretto contro, le mani ormai pronte a slacciarsi per la strana angolazione dei corpi.Dean lascia andare le dita di Cas con un leggero verso rauco di soddisfazione, perché averlo così vicino, accoccolato al fianco, la testa nell'incavo fra il collo e la spalla, è davvero molto meglio. La barba gli solletica la pelle e lui chiude le palpebre, soddisfatto.---La sua espressione portava i cenni del dolore, perché dietro quel contatto impercettibile c'era una lunga storia di negazioni verso se stesso, verso chi era davvero.





	1. Purgatorio

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! Ebbene sì, anche io sono approdata sui lidi della Destiel. Tutta colpa di [Clizia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/serClizia/pseuds/serClizia), ovviamente.  
> Le storie che seguiranno nascono quasi tutte grazie a prompt che mi vengono lasciati sul gruppo facebook [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/?fref=ts), ma li accetto anche sul mio [tumblr](https://donnieistransparent.tumblr.com/ask).  
> Spero vi piacciano e scusatemi per eventuali errori, sono alle prime armi con questi due!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nel purgatorio, Dean e Cas sussurrano nella notte per non farsi sentire da Benny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Clizia per il prompt e TANTI AUGURI!  
> Mi piaceva l'idea di un Dean "in purgatorio" in tutti i sensi, anche per quanto riguarda i suoi sentimenti...

Dean percepisce il corpo di Cas vicino al suo, il suo calore e la sua vaga sagoma nella penombra. Benny è di guardia a qualche metro di distanza, seduto contro un tronco, l'arma stretta in pugno. Accendere un fuoco per riposare – una pausa di un paio d'ore da quel lungo e interminabile cercare – non è una buona idea nel purgatorio, quando tutti i mostri mai esistiti ti danno la caccia.  
«Ehi, Cas.»  
Dean vorrebbe tacere, tenersi strette le parole sotto la lingua e dietro i denti, invece pronuncia quel nome come se gli fosse necessario dar voce a pensieri che neanche conosce.  
La verità è che, prima di tutta quella storia di trasformarsi in Dio, lui e Cas avevano avuto _qualcosa_. E anche per questo Dean non ha spiegazioni. Non per gli sguardi, né per quelle mani che si cercavano, né per le parole che si sono detti prima che ogni cosa si complicasse e degenerasse.  
E poi lo aveva rivisto, senza memoria, con una fottuta compagna, ed era stato come farsi colpire senza opporre resistenza, fino a sanguinare. Perché sotto l'astio di quanto successo, sotto il dolore del tradimento che non voleva saperne di sparire, c'era ancora quel _qualcosa_ di inspiegabile.  
Dopo, Cas si era trasformato in un bambino meravigliato da ogni cosa, quando si era preso carico della follia di Sam, e, lentamente, Dean era sceso a patti con l'idea che quel _qualcosa_ era importante e valido e profondo.  
Con il perdono era arrivata la consapevolezza.  
«Sì, Dean?»  
A quella risposta, Dean non sa davvero cosa dire.  
Si parlano in sussurri, per non farsi sentire, e sembra qualcosa di segreto e fondamentale, quello che stanno condividendo.  
«Ero preoccupato.»  
«Lo so, Dean.»  
«Mi hai mollato lì, da solo, e ho dovuto ammazzare tutto quello che si muoveva solo per trovarti.» mormora Dean, come se non fosse il primo discorso che hanno affrontato appena si sono rivisti.  
Sente rimbombare nella testa le parole che ha sentito così spesso, durante quella ricerca: _il tuo angelo, il tuo angelo, il tuo angelo..._  
«Dean, te l'ho detto, l'ho fatto per-»  
«Lo so, lo so.» Dean fa un istante di pausa, come se gli servisse a raccogliere le idee. «Dannazione, Cas.»  
Allunga una mano e cerca l'altro, senza pensarci troppo. Non ci sono i risvolti che tanto lo preoccupano – quelli sessuali, dettati da un'attrazione a cui non vuole pensare – ma solo il solito vecchio bisogno di sentire Cas, di allungare una mano e trovarlo lì, al suo fianco.  
Sente la stoffa dell'impermeabile sotto le dita, la forma concreta del gomito nascosta dai vestiti, e allora scende un poco, fino a tastare il polso, la pelle liscia tesa sull'osso, infine il palmo. Insinua la mano in quella di Cas e trattiene un poco il respiro quando l'altro risponde alla stretta senza esitazioni, come se l'avesse sempre aspettata.  
E quel gesto così banale sembra una dichiarazione molto più grande di tante altre, molto più assoluta.  
«Usciremo da qui.»  
Dean può quasi visualizzare il futuro, saggiarlo in punta di mente. Loro, fuori da quel disastro che è il Purgatorio, ad esplorare i confini del loro assurdo legame. Sente uno strano calore che – fosse ingenuo o fosse solo Sam – chiamerebbe speranza.  
Cas si muove appena. Dean scruta la sua sagoma nell'oscurità, sente il frusciare degli abiti, e poi se lo ritrova stretto contro, le mani ormai pronte a slacciarsi per la strana angolazione dei corpi.  
Dean lascia andare le dita di Cas con un leggero verso rauco di soddisfazione, perché averlo così vicino, accoccolato al fianco, la testa nell'incavo fra il collo e la spalla, è davvero _molto meglio_. La barba gli solletica la pelle e lui chiude le palpebre, soddisfatto.  
«Usciremo da qui» ripete piano.  
Ed è già scivolato in un sonno agitato quando Cas sospira rassegnato.

 


	2. Jazz e rock (College!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean non riesce a dormire perché qualcuno al piano di sopra si esercita con il basso _ogni dannata notte_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Sakura per il prompt. Con questi due sono ancora in rodaggio, ma è tempo di aggiornare la raccolta (visto che "una fic" non può considerarsi una raccolta! XD)

Non era esattamente uno studente modello, né gli creava particolari problemi fare le ore piccole per qualche ragazza. Proprio per quello, però, gli erano necessarie le sue nottate di sonno almeno prima degli esami.   
Nottate che venivano sistematicamente sabotate, negli ultimi giorni, dal suono profondo che provenivano dal piano di sopra. Era un basso e il suo proprietario non sembrava farsi problemi né per l'orario, né per la sottile superficie che separava il suo appartamento e quello di Dean.   
Non che Dean non fosse un amante della musica, anzi. Magari non proprio il genere sofisticato – era forse Jazz? – dell'inquilino del piano di sopra, ma aveva la sua collezione di cassette stipate in un angolo e aveva la sua buona dose di concerti rock alle spalle.   
Solo non prima degli esami, ecco.   
Con quei pensieri ad agitarsi nella mente e le note del basso nelle orecchie, Dean cercò di infilare la testa sotto il cuscino e strizzarselo addosso per impedire al suono di entrare e alle imprecazioni di uscire. Alla fine, vinto, decise che fosse arrivato davvero il momento di fare qualcosa.   
Si alzò - boxer e maglietta - e colmò la distanza fino alla porta a lunghe falcate decise. E poi, ancora, la rampa di scale, fino a ritrovarsi davanti all'appartamento del musicista.   
«Ehi.»  
Bussò a pugno chiuso e sibilò con quanta più rabbia gli fosse possibile comunicare tenendo il tono di voce basso. La musica si fermò all'improvviso e si sentì il vago frusciare di qualcuno che si avvicinava alla porta, che venne poi aperta piano, con delicatezza.   
Davanti a Dean, con i capelli scompigliati e gli occhi più blu che avesse mai visto, se ne stava una ragazzo dallo sguardo intenso. E forse Dean avrebbe dovuto interpretare la sensazione che gli abitò lo stomaco per ciò che era – pura e istantanea attrazione – invece di restarsene impalato e senza parole per una buona manciata di secondi.   
«Sì?» domandò il ragazzo, il tono deciso ma l'espressione un po' confusa.   
«Dannazione, amico, è notte. La vuoi smettere di suonare?» si riprese Dean.  
Il ragazzo esitò un istante, insinuando a fondo gli occhi in quelli di Dean, prima di scendere con lo sguardo per analizzare tutto quello che si trovava più in basso. Dean si rese improvvisamente conto di essere molto esposto, al contrario del ragazzo, ma resistette all'impulso di coprirsi come una ragazzina.  
«Ehi, occhi qui» lo riprese, indicandosi la faccia.   
Il ragazzo parve obbedire, ma quello che gli aleggiava nello sguardo, quando lo posò nuovamente in quello di Dean, era abbastanza esplicito.   
«Sono Castiel» disse, ignorando completamente il resto del discorso, la mano tesa nell'aria fra di loro.   
«Emh... Dean.»   
La risposta arrivò con una stretta di mano – il palmo del ragazzo era caldo e rassicurante – e un vago accenno di sorriso.   
«Non mi sono reso conto fosse notte. Domani andrò a comprare delle cuffie, anche se l'esperienza non è neanche lontanamente paragonabile al suono che vibra nell'aria. Mi scuso, Dean» disse Castiel.   
Aveva un modo strano di parlare, come se tutto fosse una dichiarazione molto più grande e importante; una serietà che spinse Dean ad aprirsi in un sorriso sincero.   
«Senti, Cas, facciamo un patto: tu per le prossime notti rinunci alla tua _esperienza del suono che vibra nell'aria_ ,» iniziò a dire, con tono scherzoso, «e io dopo il mio esame ti offro una birra.»  
Cas sembrò accennare un sorriso sognante prima di annuire, e Dean sentì qualcosa sfarfallare nel petto.   
«Buonanotte, allora.»  
«Buonanotte, Dean.»


	3. Abbastanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean e Cas e le cose da provare a letto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Elisa per il prompt!

Dean è sdraiato sulla schiena, a fissare il soffitto nonostante le palpebre ormai pesanti, la lenzuola ruvide che sfregano contro la pelle nuda. Sente il peso di Cas sul petto, il suo calore sulla pelle dove i loro corpi aderiscono alla perfezione, in quell'incastro pigro che segue sempre l'intimità.   
«Se tu volessi provare qualcosa, Dean, io sarei disposto ad assecondare la tua umana curiosità.»  
A quelle parole, Dean si lascia scappare una risata che è uno sbuffo d'aria divertito, prima di prendersi la base del naso fra le dita.  
«Di che stai parlando, Cas?»  
«Di sesso.»  
«Mi pare di aver appena provato qualcosa» risponde Dean, con il tono vagamente sarcastico e la voce rauca di chi ha appena smesso di abbandonarsi ai sospiri di piacere.   
«Inten-»  
«Ho capito cosa intendi» lo interrompe Dean, passando nuovamente la mano fra i capelli spettinati di Cas, come non ha mai smesso di fare fino a pochi minuti prima, mentre l'altro si spingeva dentro di lui.   
«Allora?» lo incalza Cas.   
«Non so, c'è qualcosa che vorresti provare?» domanda Dean, voltandosi verso il basso per poterlo guardare meglio, nonostante la posizione non lo consenta troppo.  
Cas pare pensarci per bene, con la solita serietà che sembra quasi fuori luogo in quel momento.   
«Forse potremmo provare con del cibo» conclude, con l'espressione soddisfatta di chi ha avuto un'idea brillante.   
«Cibo? Questa è la tua idea di perversione?» lo prende in giro Dean.   
«Ti piace mangiare e ti piace fare sesso, credo che associare le due cose possa rivelarsi piuttosto soddisfacente per te.»  
Questa volta Dean ride sul serio, come riesce a fare solo con Cas.   
«Non credo funzioni proprio così.»  
«Potrei ricoprirmi di torta» continua a proporre Cas, senza neanche ascoltarlo.   
«Ok, forse funziona proprio così» realizza Dean, anche se le sue parole vengono ignorate comunque.   
«O di hamburger.»  
«No, gli hamburger no.»  
«Oppure potremmo-»  
Dean alza il viso a Cas, dopo essersi sistemato meglio sul materasso.  
«Cas, Cas, ascoltami,» dice, ottenendo la sua attenzione, «non voglio provare proprio niente, ok? Mi basta farlo con te. Se tu hai qualche curiosità, però, non hai che da chiedere.»  
Cas lo guarda con la solita intensità ad accumularsi nelle iridi blu, poi si apre in un piccolo sorriso che ha il potere di scaldare Dean in punti della sua anima rattoppata che non pensava fosse possibile raggiungere.   
«No, Dean. Anche a me basta che sia tu» mormora poi, prima di lasciarsi baciare.

 


	4. Stanze e foto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per la prima volta Cas ha una camera sua, lì nel bunker, e Dean lo invita a personalizzarla in modo da sentirsi a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Sakura per il prompt. Non volevo renderlo angst, lo giuroh.

«Quindi?»  
Dean è appoggiato allo stipite della porta, le braccia incrociate sul petto e lo sguardo che vaga per la stanza spoglia fino a posarsi su Cas.  
Cas, che lo ha ascoltato parlare del fatto che quella sia la sua stanza e di come debba sentirsi a casa, renderla sua fino in fondo. Cas, che non ha idea di cosa gli piaccia – se non per quella pressante, scomoda assuefazione per Dean che non ha idea di come gestire –, che non sa cosa dovrebbe portare in quella stanza per farne un rifugio.   
«Io... non lo so, Dean.»  
«Mi pareva avessi un certo interesse per le api e i fiori e la natura in generale.»  
«Quando ero... come avete detto tutti? _Fuori di testa_?»  
«Ok, va bene, forse non è l'esempio giusto, ma ci dev'essere qualcosa che ti piace.»  
 _C'è._  
Cas lo pensa con immediatezza, senza potersi tirare indietro, come ogni volta. Non scappa da quel pensiero, non l'ha mai fatto, semplicemente non sa che farsene di quell'appartenenza, di quella connessione, di quella fede cieca che lo spinge verso l'altro.   
_Ma non credo di poterci decorare la stanza._   
Sorride di quel pensiero, perché è buffo immaginare una foto di loro due, da qualche parte. Finché il pensiero non perde i suoi contorni divertenti, per il semplice fatto che sarebbe bello fosse tutto così normale, così giusto da rendere una loro foto sul comodino qualcosa di accettabile.   
Non ha idea di come funzionino queste dinamiche umane. Si è fatto un'idea vaga, con il tempo, ma sa che non è abbastanza, non per Dean. Dean, che vuole una famiglia normale, con dei bambini e una vecchiaia passata a riparare la sua Impala. Dean, che merita di essere felice.   
«Ehi, parlami.»  
Le parole di Dean riportano Cas alla realtà, alla sua stanza.   
«Forse mi piacerebbe avere una foto. Una nostra foto» ammette alla fine, insinuando lo sguardo in quello dell'altro, come sempre, fino in fondo.   
Dean sembra perplesso, all'inizio, sorpreso da quella richiesta. Poi si apre nel suo sorriso che sale fino agli occhi – un sorriso che Cas ha visto rivolgere solo a lui e che custodisce come un privilegio prezioso – e annuire.   
«Ok, allora, e foto sia.»


	5. Palle di neve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decide di tirare una palla di neve a Cas (perché si crede molto simpatico).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRAZIE a Clizia.  
> Sì, per il prompt, ma anche per tutto il resto. ❤

Stanno raggiungendo l'Impala, camminando nella neve alta, parlando della caccia appena conclusa. Non è andato tutto liscio – quando mai? –, ma anche questa volta sono riusciti ad uscirne tutti interi.  
E, certo, l'intervento tempestivo di Cas ha aiutato. Dean non lo vedeva da qualche giorno e già sentiva il familiare disagio adagiarsi sullo stomaco: _dov'è? cosa fa? starà bene?_ Per questo vederselo spuntare davanti nel momento del bisogno e riuscire a portare a casa un successo l'ha riempito di stupida e insignificante e assurda felicità. Così si china e accumula nel palmo un po' di neve, restando indietro. La compatta un poco, prima di scagliarla contro l'impermeabile di Cas.  
Sam e Cas si bloccano e si voltano. Sam sta ridacchiando, ma Cas lo guarda perplesso.  
«Che significa, Dea-”  
Un'altra palla di neve lo colpisce in pieno viso e Cas resta con le braccia inermi lungo i fianchi.  
«Dean» lo rimprovera poi, il tono ancora confuso.  
«Devi fare una palla di neve e contrattaccar-» una manciata di neve gelida colpisce anche Sam, mentre sta tentando di spiegare all'angelo la questione.  
«Trovo tutto questo insensato e senza scopo.»  
«Andiamo, Cas, è quasi Natale! Sciogliti un po'!»  
Dean accompagna la frase con un occhiolino.  
«Non posso sciogliermi, Dean, sono in forma solid-»  
L'ennesima palla di neve finisce la frase per lui, mentre Sam corre a trovare riparo dietro l'Impala e prepara il suo arsenale di palle di neve. A quel punto Dean si avvicina a Cas, pulendogli un po' l'impermeabile.  
«Ok, ok, niente battaglia a palle di nev-»  
Sam inizia a colpirlo senza pietà dalla sua postazione sicura, finendo per coinvolgere Cas nella sua lotta contro Dean.  
«Andiamo, Cas! Ho bisogno di una mano, amico!» urla Dean, correndo per trovare riparo e rispondere adeguatamente al fuoco nemico.  
Cas rimane immobile giusto un istante, prima di seguire Dean.


	6. Interessanti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas pensa che gli abiti da donna siano più interessanti, soprattutto la biancheria. Dean approva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE: crossdressing!
> 
> Grazie ad Elisa per il prompt.  
> Sì, tentare di tenerli IC in contesti come questo può essere complicato, ma spero di esserci riuscita (spero, spero, spero). Sopratutto perché adoro il crossdressing con tipo tutta me stessa, soooo...

Accadde da qualche parte fra una caccia e una richiesta d'aiuto. Dean aveva pregato, Cas era comparso e l'aveva aiutato a risolvere una situazione letteralmente spinosa, e poi erano finiti nella stanza del motel – carta da parati orribile e lenzuola ruvide – a parlare di come gli umani categorizzassero la vita per comprenderla. Dean aveva affrontato il discorso in modo particolarmente pragmatico, sostenendo che le cose stavano come stavano. Cas aveva fatto domande su domande, con il tono serio e l'espressione intensa, seduto rigidamente al tavolino poco distante dal letto dove Dean si era lasciato cadere.

Almeno finché Cas non iniziò a parlare di vestiti tradizionalmente da donna e Dean si tirò su a sedere per scrutarlo negli occhi con aria interrogativa.   
«Ehi, vivi e lascia vivere, giusto? E sì, sono davvero belli, ma toglierli è un gran casino..»  
«Li trovo particolarmente interessanti,» gli rispose Cas, una strana convinzione nella sua serietà, «sopratutto le gonne. È comodo avere le gambe libere e fresche.»  
Cas parlò con tono sognante, muovendosi appena sulle ultime parole come se stesse rivivendo la sensazione. Dean non poté ignorare oltre la domanda che gli si era formata sotto la lingua dall'inizio di tutto quel parlare.   
«Mi stai dicendo che li hai provati?»  
«Sì, Dean.»  
La risposta arrivò con una piccola espressione confusa, come se Cas stesse cercando di intuire i motivi dietro la perplessità di Dean.   
«Dimmi che sotto quel completo non indossi delle...» Dean gesticolò vagamente in direzione di Cas, le parole impossibili da dire.   
In cambio ricevette un'eloquente occhiata blu, come se l'intero intervento di Dean non avesse alcuna ragione d'esistere.   
«Mi stai chiedendo se indosso intimo che gli umani tradizionalmente attribuiscono al sesso femminile, Dean?»  
La risposta a quella domanda fu uno sbuffo d'aria divertito, ma decisamente poco convinto nel suo ironizzare.   
Cas si alzò piano e guardo giù, facendo salire le dita alla cintura dei pantaloni.   
«Ehi,» Dean si alzò in piedi di scatto, una mano protesa in avanti come a voler fermare quel gesto.  
A quel richiamo Cas alzò nuovamente lo sguardo, fermandosi, questa volta con una confusione evidente dipinta negli occhi.   
Dean sospirò. Non per la rassegnazione davanti all'incapacità di Cas di comprendere il perché delle sue reazioni, ma anche – sopratutto – perché le sue reazioni erano dettate da qualcosa che neanche lui voleva davvero conoscere.   
Poi si rese conto che erano _loro_. Solo e soltanto _loro_.   
«Ok, d'accordo, vediamo,» mormorò, calcando il tono su un'esasperazione inesistente.   
Dentro, fra lo stomaco e i polmoni, qualcosa decise di adagiarsi in modo scomodo, mentre più in basso si annidava una strana voglia.   
Cas riprese a muoversi, aprendo la cintura, slacciando il bottone e abbassando la lampo. Lasciò scivolare giù i pantaloni, prima di alzare uno sguardo quasi trionfante su Dean.   
Ma Dean non riusciva neanche a formulare un pensiero coerente. Si era aspettato qualcosa di grottesco o, almeno, divertente, ma quello che stava guardando era un intimo fatto di pizzo e trasparenze, chiaro e vagamente virginale, che non lasciava assolutamente nulla all'immaginazione nonostante i suoi intenti pudici.   
Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa e la richiuse, ingoiando gli ultimi scampoli di decenza.   
Cas si chinò appena, come per ricoprirsi con noncuranza - dopotutto aveva mostrato quello che doveva mostrare - allora Dean parlò.   
«E hai anche il...»  
Ancora una volta terminò la frase muovendo un dito in direzione del petto di Cas. Quest'ultimo rispose tendendo appena gli angoli della bocca, nell'ombra vaga di un sorriso, e prese ad allentare la cravatta, a slacciare la camicia e ad aprirla per bene. Rivelò l'interezza del suo completo: un reggiseno dello stesso colore e dello stesso tessuto, piccolo abbastanza da essere perfetto per il petto piatto di Cas.   
Dean restò fermo, immobile nella completa surrealtà delle scena, prima di allungare il braccio nell'aria e sfiorare con delicatezza il pizzo. La sua espressione portava i cenni del dolore, perché dietro quel contatto impercettibile c'era una lunga storia di negazioni verso se stesso, verso chi era davvero.   
«E quindi...» Dean dovette schiarirsi la voce, mentre percorreva i contorni delle trasparenze, «combatti i demoni in questo modo?»  
Cas lo guardò a lungo prima di rispondere.   
«Sei eccitato, Dean?»  
Non c'era malizia nella sua domanda, solo pura curiosità, il desiderio di comprendere meglio la natura umana o, forse, la natura di Dean.   
Dean lasciò ricadere la mano, velocemente, come se si fosse reso conto solo in quel momento del suo gesto.   
«Io non... no, dico solo che non sembrano comodi,» disse, dopo una leggera esitazione.   
Cas raccolse con cura la mano di Dean - abbandonata lungo il fianco - e la riportò sul reggiseno, ottenendo esattamente la reazione sperata. Le pupille di Dean parvero divorare l'iride, colme di desiderio; la sua mano indugiò sul tessuto per poi abbandonarlo e scivolare sulla pelle tesa sopra i muscoli, tastando l'accennata sporgenza delle costole, continuando la sua discesa; il respiro si incastrò nei denti, producendo un vago suono rauco.   
«Dean...»   
Cas aveva lo sguardo languido e le labbra leggermente aperte, una resa completa concretizzata in quel richiamo profondo.   
E a Dean non restò che colmare la distanza.  
«D'accordo, Cas, hai ragione. Sono decisamente interessanti,» gli sussurrò sulle labbra, in un respiro, sorridendo con furbizia prima di cedere completamente a quello strano bisogno.


	7. Un uomo che ama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sotto la neve, per una volta, Dean può dimenticare di essere un cacciatore e Castiel di essere un angelo del Signore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Elena per il prompt! Ah, questi due, questi due...

Sono chiusi in macchina quando il gelo si decide a concretizzarsi in piccoli fiocchi di neve che si infrangono ostinati contro il parabrezza. Dean continua a guidare, cercando di concentrarsi sulla strada e non sulla presenza di Cas al suo fianco.  
Ha appena avuto un momento rabbioso, preso dalla frustrazione dell'ennesima situazione spinosa in cui sono finiti. Non avrebbe dovuto dire quello che ha appena detto ed è pentito anche se non riesce a formulare delle scuse adeguate. La verità è che si sono fatti del male entrambi, nel tempo, senza esclusione di colpi, ma Dean continua a sentirsi la parte lesa, l'oggetto ormai rotto e impossibile da ricostruire.  
La verità è che si sente così perché...  
Perfino ammetterlo con se stesso è difficile. Non ha una parola per quello che prova, non ha l'esperienza dalla sua per guidarlo in quel terreno inesplorato, e sta permettendo alla frustrazione di accumularsi e accumularsi fino a renderlo irritabile.  
Improvvisamente gira il volante e la macchina finisce fuori strada, slittando sulla neve, prima che lui riesca a rendersi conto che è molto meglio lasciare il freno e permettere alla sua bambina di fermarsi da sola grazie al terreno dissestato che affianca la strada asfaltata.  
«Dean!»  
Cas lo guarda nella penombra dell'abitacolo, gli occhi blu spalancati per la manovra improvvisa.  
«Scusa, non... cazzo, non ho pensato alla neve.»  
Dean si passa una mano sul collo, a disagio. Vorrebbe fosse più semplice o ci fosse un modo per saltare la parte imbarazzante in cui scende a patti con le sue emozioni per finire direttamente a quella in cui Cas lo rifiuta.  
Quella in cui perde la sua amicizia.  
«Che cosa succede?»  
«Cas...»  
Dean si decide a guardarlo dritto negli occhi e gli sembra quasi di affogare senza riuscire a prendere fiato. Da tutta quell'intensità – dovrebbe essere abituato a sentirsi così, ormai, quando gli occhi di Cas incontrano i suoi – è costretto a spostare nuovamente lo sguardo davanti a sé, verso il paesaggio innevato.  
«Se le cose non fossero come sono, se... insomma, se non fossimo chi siamo...»  
Non sa neanche cosa sta dicendo, che significato abbiano quei farfugliamenti insicuri. Non è bravo con i sentimenti e tutte quelle stronzate; è Sam quello che ci sa fare.  
«Se fossimo solo io e te, intendo, forse potrebbe essere diverso.»  
Quando finisce, il silenzio si accumula, diventando qualcosa di scomodo che gli ronza nelle orecchie. Così torna a guardare Cas, quasi a sincerarsi che sia ancora lì.  
«Non ho capito,» è la risposta che riceve, ed è una risposta pronunciata con tono candido, sinceramente confuso.  
«Lascia perdere, forse è meglio,» ribatte Dean, inserendo la retro per cercare di tornare sulla strada.  
Ma Cas gli afferra il braccio – un gesto che ha i contorni di una strana disperazione – e allora è costretto nuovamente ad affrontare la sua paura, senza possibilità di fuga.  
«No, Dean, fammi capire. Spiegam-»  
È un bacio ad interrompere le richieste di Cas. Dean si tende verso di lui, lasciando che le loro labbra entrino in collisione, senza neanche riflettere. Forse è proprio quello il punto: non ne può più di pensare, di rimuginare su tutto quello che potrebbe essere se solo non fossero un cacciatore e un angelo del Signore. Forse, per una singola, fottuta volta, vuole essere un uomo che ama – perché lo ama, anche se è difficile da accettare –, niente di più, niente di meno.  
Quando sente Cas rispondere piano a quel bacio, andando avanti per lievi sfregamenti di labbra e poi di lingua e di denti, realizza che è così. Che in quella macchina, sotto la neve, in quel momento assurdo per cui Dean ha pregato così tanto, sono solo loro due e nient'altro.

Il motore è ormai spento e i vetri dell'Impala sono appannati. Stanno andando avanti così da minuti – lunghi, intensi, impossibili minuti – e dovrebbero avere freddo. Invece si sfregano uno contro l'altro, sui sedili posteriori, ancora completamente vestiti, senza riuscire a fermarsi. Dean non sa neanche come ci siano finiti, lì, né sa se per Cas quello che sta accadendo ha lo stesso peso – la stessa importanza – che ha per lui.  
Quello che sa è che non vuole smettere di baciarlo e sentire il suo calore oltre la barriera dei vestiti, contro di sé.  
«Dean...»  
Quando Cas pronuncia il suo nome a pochi millimetri dalle sue labbra, Dean è costretto a fermarsi. Vorrebbe non avere paura – paura di sentirgli dire che è un errore, che non dovrebbero farlo, che è stato solo uno stupido esperimento –, ma non può fare a meno di provarla.  
«Cosa?» chiede.  
E Cas sembra quasi imbarazzato, mentre sposta lo sguardo di lato.  
Dean improvvisamente capisce. Non che non sia evidente, non che non sia la stessa identica condizione in cui si trova lui, ma non pensava che Cas volesse andare oltre quello che stavano già rubando alla vita, avvinghiati su quei sedili posteriori nel bel mezzo del nulla.  
Così lo obbliga a guardarlo nuovamente, insinuando un dito sotto il suo mento, e posa un piccolo bacio sulle sue labbra. Lascia scorrere il palmo aperto lungo la camicia e più giù, fino ai pantaloni. Si apre la sua strada, lentamente, continuando a guardare Cas negli occhi, sbottonando e slacciando. Finché la loro pelle non è esposta, finché non può tenere entrambi nel palmo, uno contro l'altro, muovendosi delicatamente, perché Cas che chiude gli occhi e si abbandona è uno spettacolo che non vuole perdersi. Quando il ritmo aumenta e la macchina è piena dei loro respiri spezzati, Dean vorrebbe quasi crollare e sussurrare parole stupide, ma stringe il labbro fra i denti e si muove di più, più forte, i muscoli del braccio tesi per la strana posizione in cui si ritrovano.  
Alla fine il piacere gli serra gli occhi, puntinando il buio di colori che sembrano davvero luci natalizie. Impiega qualche secondo a tornare in sé, ma quando ci riesce sente Cas ancora aggrappato alle sue spalle e il viso affondato nella sua maglietta.  
«Ehi, tutto bene?»  
Si accumula un po' di silenzio, prima che Cas si muova per ricambiare lo sguardo. E Dean lo osserva aprirsi in un sorriso che non credeva di ricevere, mentre da qualche parte, dietro lo sterno, gli cresce un calore che non sa spiegarsi.  
«Tutto bene, Dean,» mormora Cas, prima di tornare a stringersi contro di lui.

 


End file.
